


together we would stand our ground

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: thick as theives [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton's Farm, Clint Barton’s Collection of Novelty Coffee Mugs, Dysfunctional Family, Father Figures, Gen, M/M, RJ Boyle Recovering, it's about the found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: RJ is adjusting to life with Bucky and Clint on the farmbut a new visitor sends everything for a loop----continuation of this series, will probably not make sense without reading the first bit
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop, James "Bucky" Barnes & RJ Boyle, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: thick as theives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	together we would stand our ground

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably 100% not make any sense without reading the first part of this but live your life, reader.
> 
> Thank you to the commenter who suggested this!!! I love writing this 'verse and it's a fun dynamic. 
> 
> find me on twitter @_AMAMOT

RJ had mostly settled. As much as a kid who was brainwashed into a killer could settle into a quiet life in rural Iowa. He had gotten past the initial shock of the Winter Soldier and Hawkeye being a couple who have a farm with a considerable amount of land and was settling into a routine of reading and helping out around the house. They had gotten a few visits from Sharon, who brought them paperwork and IDs with RJ’s new identity; and a few from Tony, who brought a backup arm for Bucky since he had gone through a few with alarming rapidity and upgraded hearing aids for Clint.

“Tones I don’t need this fancy shit I’m retired.” Clint had said as he squinted at the nearly invisible aids. He prefered his standard-issue purple BTEs. 

Tony had waved him off and had presented RJ with a tablet. “That’ll catch you up on what you’ll need to know if you decide to go back to school.”   
  
“Do I have to?” RJ asked with suspicion.

“Kid, I don’t think anyone here’s gonna make you do anything you don’t wanna do.” Tony said as he rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a battered ‘I’m not daredevil’ mug and poured some coffee. “But if you ever decide you wanna be a superhero, you’d bring up the collective level of education.”   
  
“I heard that!” Clint said from the next room.

Tony had just shrugged before going about making sure the remote-access security systems were still in place. RJ had taken his time to warm up to the idea, but the boredom of living in Iowa must have caught up to him because he asked Bucky to enroll in the local community college. Within a few days, RJ had all the supplies and books he could need. 

He had incorporated studying and catching up to whatever level of general knowledge he was supposed to have into his daily routine of eating, shooting at cans on the fence, and feeding the chickens. This quiet and easy routine was disrupted one afternoon when a girl with long dark hair and a bow on her back walked in the back door like she owned the place.

In an instant they both were hyper-focused on the other, she drawing her bow and arrow and he pulling the pistol he kept in the small of his back. 

“Who are you?” He asked, flitting his eyes around the exits.    
  
“I’m Hawkeye.” She said suspiciously. “Who are you and why do you look like Bucky?”   
  
He clicked the magazine of his gun into place. “You’re not Hawkeye.”   
  
Her hand twitched on the bowstring and he held his wrist to stabilize his shot. They were standing there at tense attention for what could have been seconds or hours but were startled out of it when Clint slammed the door open and came stomping in with Lucky at his heels. Both RJ and the girl whirled to face him with their weapons still drawn.

“Who is he!?”   
  
“WHo the hell is she?”

“Wooooah hey.” Clint threw his hands up in surrender. “Oh hey, Kate. I see you’ve met your brother.”

RJ narrowed his eyes at Clint. “She said she’s Hawkeye. But  _ you’re _ Hawkeye.”

Clint shrugged. “We’re both Hawkeye.” 

He strolled over to Kate, who had finally lowered her weapon tentatively, and gave her a consuming hug. She grumbled at him.

“What do you mean my brother?” She asked as she disentangled herself from a Barton Bear Hug. 

“He’s Bucky’s…” Clint gestured around and gestured between himself and Kate. 

“I’m not your kid, Clint.” She said with a grin.

“I know. But we’re family. And now RJ is too.” Clint’s mouth twitched into a grin as well. “Kid, put the safety back on before you put that back in your hoodie. We’re not idiots to think that you’ve been unarmed this whole time but be safe about it.”

RJ finally put his gun onto the table, and sat down without taking his eyes off of either of them.

“Look, I know you’re still a little jumpy. So was Bucky when we first met.” Clint said softly as he sat down across from him. “I don’t think you fully trust me yet, but Kate is to me like you are to Bucky.”   
  
There was a tense silence that fell over them as Kate made herself a cup of coffee in the Pym science tumbler that she scavenged from kitchen. 

“We’re a fucked up little family. Not blood but still family.” Kate said when she sat down next to him. “Welcome aboard.”   
  
“Well…”   
  
“Technically he is my blood.” Bucky said as he came in through the back door.

“How did you hear-?”   
  
“Super soldier.” Bucky and RJ said at the same time.

“That also is how he’s my blood.” Bucky gestured. “Non-consensual blood relatives has to be a new thing that exists courtesy of Hydra.”

RJ swallowed and awkwardly went back to his reading. He knew Bucky carried a great deal of guilt over that whole situation and nothing RJ could do would help that. They had gotten close enough to truly feel like a-albeit dysfunctional-family and he had to trust that Bucky and Clint wouldn’t bring a stranger into their fold who he couldn’t trust as well.

“Nice to meet you Hawkeye.” He said finally. “I’m not the Winter Soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest more hijinks for these idiots to get up to on twitter or in the comments


End file.
